


An Important Conversation

by KoalSparks



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: F/M, He was a boy and she was a girl, could i make it any less obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalSparks/pseuds/KoalSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominator And Hater Have An Important Conversation </p><p>something for the dom n hater challenge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Important Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! thought i would write something for the Dom n Hater challenge! :) That ship sure is something, alright!

“Actually, I’m a lesbian.” Lord Dominator stated as she shot Hater out of an airlock.

Then she did Some Lesbian Things. Maybe with Sylvia. Either way, She Was A Lesbian Who Did Lesbian Things.

Hater was a skeleton so he was probably fine. He went on to marry Peepers and have Wander as a hippie boyfriend.

Shipping a girl with the guy she clearly has no interest in and has turned down is gross. Also boring.

**Author's Note:**

> wow that was fun!!! maybe i'll write something for death star next!!! :)


End file.
